The present disclosure relates to an image processing device that is configured to correct, in image data, pixel data including noise, an image reading apparatus that includes the image processing device, and an image processing method.
Conventionally, an image reading apparatus includes an image sensor and an AFE (Analog Front End) that is configured to convert an image signal, output from the image sensor, into two-dimensional image data. Furthermore, the image reading apparatus includes a transmission line for the image signal, or a motor driving circuit and a DC-DC converter circuit that both may cause electrical noise to be generated in the AFE.
As a result, a portion of a plurality of pieces of pixel data in the image data may include noise. The pixel data including noise appears in an image as unwanted dots or an image defect.
In addition, there is known an image processing device configured to set a mixture ratio in response to a difference, in image data, between data of a pixel of interest and data of surrounding pixels, and correct the data of the pixel of interest to a value that is obtained by mixing, using the mixture ratio, the data of the pixel of interest and an average value of the data of the surrounding pixels.